


Coming Soon: Cave Lupus (Fear the Wolf)

by MasterTLA



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Fighting, Forbidden Love, Gladiator Derek, Gladiators, Goddess Lydia, M/M, Noble Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 15:07:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1392160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterTLA/pseuds/MasterTLA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is forced into slavery and being a gladiator, who falls in love with the most beautiful person he's ever seen. A noble...</p><p>***</p><p>Stiles was never a fan of the games because he didn't think it was fair to watch men fight to the death just because he could. Life isn't a game to be played with. But he'll always remember the first time he saw The Wolf fight. Fierce, beautiful, strong...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Gladiator AU... Might possibly morph into a Lady or the Tiger thing....
> 
> Also: I don't have Photoshop so I had to create this image on boring old Windows Paint. But it doesn't look too bad right?
> 
> **Cave Lupus. 'Cave' is not like a cave in Lord of the Rings or something. It's pronounced- well, I pronounce it- 'Caw-vay.' So we have Caw-vay Loo-pus.' I do not speak Latin so this is a lot of google translate so there ya go! :D
> 
> If you speak Latin that is awesome, I'm thinking about learning, but I'm just going to keep everything now and in the future whatever I write the first time!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... This is Stiles! Once again, made with Windows Paint.
> 
> His outfit is short because I think Gerard might be the emperor and he used to have a thing for Stiles' mom... And Stiles looks like his mom... And Gerard is evil and gross and always have clothes for Stiles to wear whenever they go to the games. (Stiles doesn't go because he wants to. Gerard requires him to be there).
> 
> Also, Stiles' dad is like head of the emperor's guard. Even though he knows how gross Gerard is. But you know what they: keep your enemies close and what not.
> 
> What do you think? Any ideas?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Try telling me that this isn't an awesome idea!
> 
> Lydia as a goddess.
> 
> BOOM!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I put her head on in Windows Paint, posted it to my Deviantart account, and then colored it some more on the Muro thing! I should have done something to her hair but... Oh well! I might try fixing it later! :D
> 
> I have two more goddesses (or gods) in mind as well! :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! :D


	4. Chapter 4

Gladiator Derek. Noble Stiles. Goddess Lydia (obviously). 

Derek gets captured outside the city and becomes a gladiator to win his freedom. Freedom he could very easily just have being a werewolf an all but he doesn't want to risk leading the Argents to his pack after he escapes so he decided to be a martyr and do it the hard way. Which actually works out in his favor because he catches a glimpse of Stiles and they meet and hit it off and love love love. 

Meanwhile, Gerard wants Stiles in his bed but Stiles is silver-tongued and can always talk himself out of that horror. Gerard lets him because Stiles will be his eventually. And until then he isn't allowed to be anyone else's. For real though, it's an actual decree in the court and throughout the city that anyone who touches Stiles will be put to death.

Stiles doesn't think it's necessary because he's just Stiles. But even the super douche Gerard can see how smart and loyal and amazing and just great "just Stiles" is so there's that. 

I'm thinking Lydia is the protector of the supernaturals? Parrish could be king of the Underworld? Also, I like living Allison so I figure she could be the "priestess" of Lydia's temple or whatever. Her dirty ol' grandfather never goes in there and would tear it down if he thought he could get away with it. It's a safe haven for any supernaturals who wish to go through the city without facing the wrath of Gerard and the Argents.

Stiles and Derek are safe to have their little hidden romance in Lydia's temple. Until one day they aren't. For example, maybe Stiles is leaving the temple, heading back to his rooms, and Gerard is passing by. He hates the temple but knows Stiles goes there because he has a fondness for the goddess and he allows it. "Let the boy have his pleasures." But he notices a certain glow on Stiles he's never seen before. He notices a flush to those cheeks that has never been before. And when he calls the younger male to him he notices something that shouldn't be on his skin, just above the covering of his robe. Like he'd been trying to hide it.

But he didn't. Not well enough.

And BAM! Drama drama drama.

I'm working on my version of the story! Anyone want to take any of these ideas of mine and make them your own? I'd love to read it!

ALSO- what do you think of this sketch? I put my current three characters together and am trying to make an awesome cover for the story! A little bit of tracing was used for the faces and extremities because I am currently POOP at those things but it's not too bad right? :) 

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? 
> 
> Continue or not continue? That's the question. Let me know!


End file.
